eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Hole Timeline
gives 3 mission quests which changes one a daily basis: # The Poison Elementals # The Star-Gazing Erudites # The Roekillik Menace General Notes * The numbers in the brackets behind the quests mean the required faction with the faction you're working on. Most of these are obtained by quest sharing limit notices. * All 7 Collect quests (3x Emaciated Tails, 2x Element Cores and 2x Relics of Paineel) come in 3 different falvours (changing by faction) and count as seperate quests in the journal. The faction limits seem to be as following for the Tails and Cores: ** (-9999 to 9999) ** (20000 to 29999) ** other, meaning (-50000 to -10000, 10000 to 19999 and 30000 to 50000) And for the Relics: ** (-9999 to 9999) ** (10000 to 19999) ** other, meaning (-50000 to -10000, 20000 to 50000) Caertaxian Legion Repeatable Quests These reward +500 faction *Collect Emaciated Tails for the Caertaxian Legion (always) (only +10 faction) *Collect Element Cores for the Caertaxian Legion (always) *Collect Relics of Paineel for the Caertaxian Legion (always) *Kill Vigilant Watchers for the Caertaxian Legion (up to +9999) *Kill Dartain Battle Clerics for the Caertaxian Legion (-10k) *Kill Skygazing Astronomers for the Caertaxian Legion (+10k) *Kill Patient Guardians for the Caertaxian Legion (+20k) *Kill Dartain Forge Lords for the Caertaxian Legion (faction required ?) *Kill Dartain Warlocks for the Caertaxian Legion (faction required ?) Daily repeatable quest These reward +750 faction *Steal Spare Construct Parts for the Caertaxian Legion (up to -9999) Repeatable Quests These reward +1000 faction * Vanquish Val'drin +10k * Bruise Blacksmith Lava-eye +20k * Eliminate Eidolon (faction required ?) * Sacrifice the Vengeful Seal-Watcher (faction required ?) Non-Repeatable Quests These reward +2500 faction and 1 Mark of Manaar '' *Clever Tricks (-10k) *Haute Cuisine, Roekillik Style (-10k) *Prisoner Projectiles (10k+) *Secondary Thievery (10k+) *Stolen Faith (+20k) *Specter Sweets (+20k) *Starfaller (+30k) *Mortiferous Venin (+30k) *Convoy to Misfortune (+40k) *Bombardier (+40k) Defenders of the Seal Unlimited repeatable quests ''These reward +500 faction *Collect Emaciated Tails for the Defenders of the Seal (always) *Collect Element Cores for the Defenders of the Seal (always) *Kill Corrupted Conjurors for the Defenders of the Seal (at least -10k) *Kill Gliding Waves for the Defenders of the Seal (-50000 - 10000 or 20000 - 50000) *Kill Crystallized Guardians for the Defenders of the Seal (10000 - 19999) *Kill Animated Storms for the Defenders of the Seal (at least +20k) *Kill Crackling Stormlords for the Defenders of the Seal (at least +30k) *Kill Flowing Aqualords for the Defenders of the Seal (faction required ?) Daily repeatable quests These reward +750 faction *Destroy Underfoot Anchor Chains for the Defenders of the Seal (up to -9999) Repeatable quests These reward +1000 faction *Nullify Nomh (10000 - 19999) *Undo Ugtar (at least +20k) *Garrote the Gorgon Wrangler (at least +30k) *Kill Kluhb (at least +40k) Non-Repeatable Quests These reward +2500 faction and 1 Mark of Manaar '' *Further Hostilities (at least -10k) *Grid Locked (at least -10k) *Rock Scout (10000 - 50000) *A Sinister Plan (10000 - 50000) *Just How Many Are There? (at least +20k) *Death Becomes Her (at least +20k) *Medic! (at least +30k) *Take Back the Forge (at least +30k) *Creating the Heart (at least +40k) *Striking Down the Behemoth (at least +40k) Guardians of the Underfoot Unlimited repeatable quests ''These reward +500 *Collect Emaciated Tails for the Guardians of the Underfoot (always) *Collect Relics of Paineel for the Guardians of the Underfoot (always) *Kill Mischievous Instigators for the Guardians of the Underfoot (-9999 - 9999) *Kill Famished Watchmen for the Guardians of the Underfoot(-9999 - 9999) *Kill Idle Handlers for the Guardians of the Underfoot (10000 - 19999) *Kill Plotting Adherents for the Guardians of the Underfoot (20000 - 29999) *Kill Scavenging Bone Collectors for the Guardians of the Underfoot (30000 - 39999) *Kill Necromantic Masters for the Guardians of the Underfoot (40k+) Daily repeatable quests These reward +750 faction *Collect Necro-portals for the Guardians of the Underfoot (up to -9999) These reward +1000 faction *Waste the Watchman! (10000 - 19999) *Stupify Bahvrain! (20000 - 29999) *Leash The Unleashed! (30k+) *Cull Caertax! (40k+) Non-Repeatable Quests ''These reward +2500 faction and 1 Mark of Manaar '' *Encroachment (at least -10k) *Proving Your Value (at least -10k) *Immortal Hearts (10k+) *Nature and Nurture (10k+) *An Imperative Inspection (20000 - 50000) *Necrotic Losses (20k+) *Seek Out Old One Asya (30k+) *Perception Deception (30k+) *Effervescent Miasma (40k+) *Kill Karl (40k+)